Mockingbird::Resident Evil
by refan227
Summary: Claire's version of Eminem's Mockingbird


Eminem mocking bird remix sherry style by Troy Adams and Brandi Swick

Intro]  
Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what'd daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little girl  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
Whatchu crying about?  
You got me.

[Verse 1]  
sherry, I know u miss your mom  
And I know u miss your dad but there gone  
But I'm tryin' to give you the life that you never had  
I can see your sad  
Even when you smile  
Even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes  
Deep inside you wanna cry  
Cuz you're scared  
they aint there,  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more cryin'  
Wipe them tears  
Claires here  
No more nightmares  
We gonna pull together through it  
We gon' do it  
Leons crazy ain't he, yeah  
But he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins  
When it swirls  
When it whirls  
When it twirls  
my little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
im always on the move  
leons always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it  
But somehow it seems, the harder that I try to do that  
The more it backfires on me  
All the things, growin' up  
As me, wat i had to see  
I diddnt want you to see  
But you see just as much as i did  
they did not plan it to be this way,  
Your mommy and daddy  
But things have gone so bad with us  
I don't see you guys ever being  
Together ever again  
Like you used to be like when you was a baby  
But then of course  
Everything always happen for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something  
We have no control over  
And that's what destiny is  
But no more worries  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up  
And this will all just be a dream

[Chorus]  
Now hush little sherry don't you cry  
Every thing's gonna be all right  
Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya  
claire's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy  
Pretty baby but I promise, everythings gon' be alright

[Verse two]  
It's funny,  
I remember back that year when your daddy died honey  
leon wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree  
And said some of 'em were from them,  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas  
I sat up the whole night crying  
Cuz we felt like it was wrong  
See your daddy had a job, but his job  
Was to keep the food on the table for you and your mom  
And at the time every house that you lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed or zombies on the block  
And your mom, was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna to start a piggy bank for you  
So you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars  
'Till the t-virus broke out and they lost it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your mamma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just starting to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguing a lot  
So mama went back to the lab  
And dad moved back to the other side raccoon city  
And that's when daddy went to the lab with his CD  
And met Dr. wesker and you and Mama came to see me,  
But daddy had to work, you and mama had to leave me,  
Then you started seeing daddy on the TV  
And mama didn't like it  
And you were too young to understand it  
Papa was a mutant , mama developed a cure

And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grasp it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it firsthand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you happy

Now I'm sittin' in this empty lab,  
Just reminiscing. Looking at your baby pictures it just trips me out  
To see how much you have grown it's almost like you're my daughter now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and leon's still here  
sherry I'm talking to you im still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it  
Shhh, mama's only gone for the moment

[Chorus]  
Now hush little sherry don't you cry  
Every thing's gonna be all right  
Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya  
claire's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy  
Pretty baby but I promise, mama's gon' be alright

[End chorus]  
And if you ask me to leons gonna buy you a mocking bird  
I'ma give you the world, I'ma buy a diamond ring for you,  
I'ma sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'ma break that birdie's neck, I'll go back to the jeweler  
Who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat  
Don't fuck with claire (ha ha)


End file.
